The Power Of One
by Kittycat96
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia face their toughest battle yet. Ichigo 's secrets are revealed! When the Hollow inside Ichigo comes out, how will he seal him back again to stop him from killing all his loved ones?


**The Power of One Part 1**

**Author's Note: Hi Readers!! This is my first Bleach story and I hope I did well!! Some of the things in this story is fake and made up by me so don't get confused! Happy Reading!! (I sound like a parent/kid) **

**CHAPTER 1 Ichigo's Life Force**

Ichigo was daydreaming about Hollows and everything that happened to his life. Never had he been in such a deep thought. But just then, an ear piercing voice interrupted his thoughts.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!" His friend in the dark hair called. He seemed very angry indeed.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!!" He cried using his foot to kick Ichigo in the face.

"WTH DO YOU WANT?" Ichigo replied using the same trick.

"Rukia doesn't want to go out with me!!" He sobbed and slumped on the floor looking at Ichigo like a worthless pup to his owner trying to make it forgive him.

"So…" Ichigo said as he twitched his eye and rolled his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SO???!!!!!!!!!" He said as he punched him and started a fight between them.

"STOP!!" A lovely voice indeed shouted. She was the prettiest girl in the school, which I think every boy in the school loved except of course, Ichigo.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said sarcastically not wanting to see anyone because he was in a bad mood.

Every boy in the class started blushing and even Ichigo's friend stopped fighting and blushed too… Everyone except Ichigo.

"Whaddaya want now?" Ichigo said and scratched his head like he didn't care and he DIDN'T.

Every boy stared at him for ruining the beautiful moment by pissing off Rukia and the smile wiped off her face. Before she could even react, her pager beeped.

Ichigo stopped his quarreling as Rukia grabbed his arm and made off with him.

"I need to talk to Ichigo for a while!!" She cried, running as fast as possible through the crowd.

"There goes my chance of a date with Rukia…" He sobbed and burst into tears.

"Do you think Rukia picked Ichigo over you?" His friend asked. But he didn't answer.

"Those two go out a lot." Orihime remarked.

"One day I swear you're going to break my arm." Ichigo said as Rukia dragged him. He got onto his feet and ran along with Rukia.

"What? Do you want me to let everyone know about you and the Soul Society?" She scowled as she ran looking at Ichigo.

"No…" Ichigo said. He knew she was toying with him.

They stopped in the shed and Rukia opened her pager seeing what the next order was. Her pager looked like a brand new cell phone attached with a cute key chain for girls. "What does it say?" Ichigo asked.

"Another Hollow?"

"No…" Rukia said in a freaked out voice.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I was afraid this would happen." Rukia said with freaked out eyes to match her freaked out voice.

"It's…" She explained as she showed Ichigo her drawings.

"It doesn't make it easier though…. Your drawings suck. Go take an art class at the Soul Society if they have them." He said as he scratched his chin.

Rukia gave him a look and punched him on the head.

"OWW!!" Ichigo cried rubbing his throbbing head.

"Where's that doll when I need him?" Ichigo looked around franticly.

"Right here!!" A voice called. A very annoying voice.

"There you are!!" Ichigo cried and stuck his hand into his mouth. He pulled out the round shaped orb and swallowed it. Ichigo came out of his body and the mod-soul in his body.

"Now go back to class!!" Ichigo said. He wanted to kick his booty but since it was his own body, he didn't.

"Now then. What is it?" Ichigo asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"That's strange. The life forces are alive and then dying out."

"Well?" Ichigo said getting as red as a tomato (seriously) and planted his hands on his hips.

"It looks like… It's coming from you!!" Rukia cried.

CHAPTER 2 Hollow a coming 

"No way!! You're just trying to scare me!!" He cried in a shaky voice.

"I'm not lying!! Look!" Rukia insisted.

Ichigo stared at her and looked around her shoulder for a better look.

"No you liar!! It's where I was standing!!" Ichigo growled.

Rukia double-checked to see if Ichigo was right but he was wrong!!

"No!! You're a liar!!" She said, turning around to stare at him.

Ichigo looked at it. " Look then." He said.

Rukia glared at him one last time and did as she was told to like a good girl.

"You're right! It's in this room." She said.

"Where is he then?" Ichigo replied looking around the room. He was about to take his sword out ready to attack but Rukia stopped him.

"Stop!" She called.

"What?" He asked.

"The mixture of a Hollow and a Soul Reaper is in the air!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means they have formed into 1! Half Soul Reaper and half Hollow!"

"How's that possible?" Ichigo asked.

"First, a Soul Reaper (I'm only making this up) has to be pure. What I mean is that they have to want to protect and have a pure heart. A Hollow as you know it, is empty hearted and hate and want to devour innocent souls."

"Your point?"

"If a Hollow and a Soul Reaper meets and have a short shock and are drawn to each other, that means they will be drawn together with the power between them. Hollow (Empty) +Soul Reaper (little bit pure, a sliver of pureness). Their powers collide and draw them together and they form into 1. It is nearly impossible to stop that force and that happening. The only way is if another Soul Reaper who has high spirit energy uses their spirit power and get between them. It takes a lot of spirit energy and will drain you down to nearly 0."

"Woah." Ichigo said, taking all of this information in to his head.

"And that is what happened to this!! (I'm making this up) It's called a Hol-Soul." Rukia said as the shed was filled and shaken by an ear piercing noise of a Hol-Soul.

Ichigo was knocked down onto his back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called to him.

Suddenly, Rukia and Ichigo were forced to their knees. This was a strong spirit force.

"R-uki-a…" Ichigo called.

"What's this strong spirit force?" He asked weakly.

"It's draining my spirit energy!!" He said, as he was no longer able to be on his knees so he was forced to his elbows and his stomach close to the cold hard floor of the shed. A hand reached and grabbed the poor weak Ichigo.

"Damn you…" He said in his strongest voice he could muster at that moment.

"ICHIGO!!" Rukia called and the other hand of the Hol-Soul grabbed her.

"Mmm… She looks tasty." The Hol-Soul said as he licked his well, kind of lips.

The Hol-Soul broke the shed's roof and threw Rukia on the window and got a tree, picked off its leaves and used it as a ping-pong stick and made Rukia the ball.

"Destruction Art 31! Shot of Red Fire!" She cried and thrust her injured hands in front of her and a red ball of fire was hurled to the Hol-Soul. It burst and a cloud of smoke appeared. She (miraculously) did a spin in the air and landed on her feet like a cat. (I should say rabbit because Rukia does like Rabbits) She took deep breaths and gasped. She had broke its mask off and it appeared to be… "No…" She said repeating it over and over again.

**CHAPTER 3 Mysterious Place**

Ichigo blinked and woke up in a mysterious place. He had lost consciousness due to the Hol-Soul stepping on him and it's spirit force. The Shinigami must have been a captain due to his strong spirit force. Suddenly, Ichigo jumped up and hit his head on a ceiling. Then it disappeared. Ichigo made a face and looked up. No ceiling. He jumped up again. It appeared and was lower this time and made Ichigo fall face down into the pond. _Sploosh! Gurgle, Gurgle, Gurgle!_

"Don't tell me you can't even swim!" A familiar female voice laughed. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment. He drew his Zangetsu (his sword) out and stuck it into the ground beneath the water and used it as a jumping stick to safe dry land.

"And I can swim!" He shot back.

"Lets see, there was a swimming class at 7 Pm and everyday of the week after school and 1 in the morning and… "

"Just shut the crap and get over that!!" She yelled as she cut him off.

"Hey could you be…"

Before he could even react she jumped down and revealed herself. Ichigo could hardly say a word.

"My dead grandma!" He exclaimed jumping backwards and almost falling back into the river.

"NO!!!!!!" The old lady exclaimed.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me." She scowled.

"I'm," _POOF!!_

"Yoruichi!!" He cried actually falling into the river again.

Yoruichi smirked and didn't even blink an eye looking at Ichigo being so clumsy and flimsy.

**I hoped you liked this Part! Once at least 5 people review it and say it's good, I'll move on!! Until then, I hope you liked it!!**


End file.
